


Please Fall in Love

by Gumsbiter



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter
Summary: It gets old.
Relationships: Bennett/Felix Honikker
Kudos: 14





	Please Fall in Love

*Tik Toc, Tik Toc.*

The night is quiet, save for the tuned out static of the tv that ran through the house. “*buy… new.. junk to… processed!”* Felix used to complain about leaving the television on, saying it wasted energy. That was before discovering the legitimacy of logic in the world. The soft humming of product placements now helped fill his brain so he wouldn’t overthink in silence. Bennett is next to him, head drooping towards his right so Felix could sleep on his left shoulder. 

“..you awake?”

“No.”

Tilting his face to look at Bennett’s, he feels his nerves reel himself in. It would matter in a few weeks anyways.

“Would you ever be in love with me?”

His question takes Bennett aback, sitting up properly now. 

“I.. don’t think so. I care for you deeply and all that but I dunno if I’ll ever be in a place to do what they do on the tv yknow.”

“I get that.”

“Yeah? You ever fall for me?”

Pushing Bennett down on the couch, Felix swaddles them both in blankets.

“I think that’s pretty likely.”

“With a face like mine I don’t blame you.”

Felix buries Bennett’s face in a pillow.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
